List of fictional vehicles
The following is a list of fictional vehicles: Automobiles and trucks *6000 SUX - car from film RoboCop *ARGO - the all terrain vehicle employed by the Enterprise in Star Trek:Nemesis. *Banshee - Grand Theft Auto series *Batblade - Batman & Robin *Batcycle - ''Batman *Batgirl Cycle - Batman *Batmobile - The primary transportation of the DC Comics superhero 'Batman. Note: The Batmobile has taken on many different forms from the 1930s to today and has evolved along with the character in TV, films, and comics. Notable examples include: **The original 1930s Batmobile, which automotive experts believe resembles the DeSoto coupe of that era. **The Batmobile used in the campy 1960s TV series, made from the Lincoln Futura show car by George Barris. **The sleek, aerodynamic Batmobiles of the 1990s cartoons and the Movie Batman Forever **The flying Batmobile used in the futuristic Batman Beyond cartoon series. **The hulking, tank-like Batmobile of the newest Batman film, Batman Begins. *Beemobile - a parody of the Batmobile from The Simpsons episode Lisa's Rival. Actually a beekeeper's Chevy *Belchfire - name of the make of huge, overpowered cars in Grin and Bear it cartoons by George Lichty *The Betsy - Harold Robbins novel (and movie) The Betsy *Black Beauty - crime fighting Chrysler Imperial - The Green Hornet series *Bormann 6 - car from the US film Putney Swope *Bulgemobile - name of the make of huge, overdecorated cars illustrated by Bruce McCall in National Lampoon *Boomerang Rapido – designed and driven by Rudolf Blodstrupmoen (English name "Rudolph Gore-Slimey") who has completely dominated auto racing the past three years. It features a 12 cylinder engine, active spoiler and a super retometer distributor (the design of which was stolen from Reodor Felgen). From the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix"). *Buick Future - concept ' 50s Buick - The Twilight Zone episode "Third from the Sun". *Burano - fictional racing cars (based on Maserati 4CLTs) from the film The Racers *Cannibal - Top Gear *C.A.R. - Sophisticated talking spy car from The Replacements. Owned by Agent K, voiced by David McCallum, and resembles a typical sports car of the early-1960s. *C.A.R.R. - Stroker & Hoop *Canyonero - a parody of typical SUVs, The Simpsons Also available in F-Series, for the ladies. *The Catillac - Shape-shifting Cadillac convertible (Red body with a white hood, trunk, and interior, no tires or rims, a trophy for a hood ornament, and a fan where the spare tire should be), which can shift into an air boat, a mobile home, or a submarine in the Catillac Cats cartoons (paired with DIC Entertainment's Heathcliff cartoons) — despite looking like a junker, this car is really a hotrod capable of beating most other cars in any race *Cerrano - Muscle car, crossing between Chevrolet Camaro and Dodge Challenger, Driver: Parallel Lines. *Challenger- Research trailer in tle lostworld *Cheetah - Grand Theft Auto series *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang the sometimes-flying car, star of the book/film/musical of the same name *Christine - a maniacal ' 57 Plymouth Fury - Stephen King's Christine *Clampett Family Truck, a 1921 Oldsmobile touring car with the back seat chopped off and replaced by a truck bed, seen on The Beverly Hillbillies. It is meant to seat two, but three can sit in the front seat, and a couch was placed on the bed so that Granny and Elly May can both ride along with Jed and Jethro. The truck was used to haul the family's belongings from Bugtussle, Missouri to Beverly Hills, California and was given to Jed by his cousin Pearl. *Club mini cooper - Grand Theft Auto series *Clover - Grand Theft Auto series *Colonial LandRam - personnel carrier - Battlestar Galactica, 1978 *Cyclops - the nuclear powered bus from The Big Bus. *Deling City bus - from Final Fantasy VIII, most notable for running 1 every 30 seconds *Peterbilt 281 oil tanker in Duel. Hunts down Dennis Weaver in his Plymouth Valiant in the 1971 Spielberg TV movie *Durango 95 - sports car, from the film A Clockwork Orange *Dragster of Doom - Beetlejuice animated series. Created from spare parts like Frankenstein, but with a Jekyll & Hyde personality. Known as Doomie, for short. Created by Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice. *DRAG-U-LA - racer built by Grandpa Munster *Ecto-1 - Ghostbusters *Fastass Sumbichi - Mototcycle ridden by Gilbert Shelton's underground comix hero Wonder Warthog *Flash - Grand Theft Auto series *The Flintstones' car from The Flintstones *Futura - ' 50s Ford Lincoln concept car, adapted to Batmobile in the ' 60s TV series *The General Lee - The Dukes of Hazzard *Ghost - featured in the Halo series, this is the reconnaissance and quick attack Covenant vehicle. *Gumdrop - an Austin Clifton "Heavy" 12/4, the eponymous star of a series of children's books by Val Biro *Hannibal 8 -- 1908 race car with sinister contraptions, built and driven by Professor Fate (Jack Lemmon) and his sidekick Max Meen (Peter Falk) in The Great Race, 1965 *NMC Hawk, a gullwing door sports car developed by the National Motors Corporation in the television mini series Wheels *Helen Wheels - a Land Rover from the Paul McCartney song of the same name *Herbie - 1963 VW Bug w/ personality - Disney's Herbie movie series *Herkimer Battlejitney - "the best nonlethal military vehicle ever made" from the movie, Mystery Men *Heron sedan car - Nero Wolfe *Hirondel - the unpretentious make of car driven by Simon Templar, Leslie Charteris's character The Saint, in his earliest adventures c.1930. *The Homer - car designed by Homer Simpson, The Simpsons *Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 - based on the Merkur XR4Ti or Mazda RX-7 *Invisible Boatmobile - the car used by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the cartoon Spongebob Squarepants. *IT - codename for a superfast gyroscopic unicycle designed by Mr. Garrison to combat airlines, South Park *The Jet Car, a heavily modified pickup truck powered by a jet engine and capable of exceeding Mach 1, in The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension *The Jupiter 8 - a Roman car seen in print on an episode of the original Star Trek series (Bread and Circuses) *Goliath - Knight Rider - an armored truck *KARR - Knight Rider - B&W customized Pontiac Trans Am Automated Roving Robot' *Kiketsu - a four-door sedan used by Spirou to flee from Catung in the Spirou magazine Des haricots partout. *KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Pontiac Trans Am Industries Two Thousend *The Koopa Clown Car - Super Mario series *Kuruma - Grand Theft Auto series *La Tourra - from Futurama *Lamborgotti Fasterossa XT550, with ABS Sport-tec package - Italian car purchased by Mr. Burns, which Homer Simpson is sent to Italy to pick up *Landmaster - giant all-terrain-vehicle - Damnation Alley, 1977 *Leslie Special - touring race car built by Webber Motor Company in 1908, and driven by daredevil Leslie Galant III(Tony Curtis) and Maggie DuBois(Natalie Wood) in The Great Race, 1965 *2054 Lexus Maglev - working sports hardtop - Minority Report 2002 *Light Cycle'' - Tron *Lotus Esprit submersible - for 007, The Spy Who Loved Me, 1977 *Mach Five - the racing car driven by Speed Racer *Maibatsu Monstrosity - Sendup of SUV ads in Grand Theft Auto III *Maibatsu Thunder - Sendup of sports-car ads in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Maibatsu Whoom - Sendup of car ads in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Maximum Security Vehicle S V Scarlet. *Melmoth - Humbert Humbert's car in Lolita *Moonbeam - van Grand Theft Auto series *The Munster Koach - Munsters family car *Nike One 2022 - from the Gran Turismo 4 video game *Paragon Panther - make of the car from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang of which the one with the license plate GEN11 happened to be magical *Phantom black sedan - customized 1971 Lincoln Continental Mark III designed by famed customizer George Barris from the 1977 movie The Car *Piranha - concept sports car - The Man From U.N.C.L.E. ' 60s series *Porter - a "1928 Porter" was the vehicle in My Mother the Car; a firm of this name once existed, but failed before that year *Razor - Top Gear *Rescue Rover - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Rhapsody - a hatchback based on the AMC Pacer, Driver: Parallel Lines. *Rhino New Captain Scarlet. *Rolls-Royce FAB 1 - a pink, James Bond-like amphibious limousine driven by Aloysius "Nosey" Parker and ridden by Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward in the Thunderbirds television series *Rolls Royce ShadowShark - driven by various characters in Kim Newman's fiction, including 1930s pulp magazine character Dr Shade, 1970s superspy Richard Jeperson, and yuppie Dark Lord Derek Leech *Roth SL Coupe(a.k.a.; The Sloth) -- Modified former hunk of junk, now a supercar driven by Kim Possible. during Season #4. *Schlep car - the dilapitated green dune buggy that became Wonderbug, a sparkling red buggy when fitted with a magic horn. *Sentinel 400 - limo design by futurist Syd Mead *Shadow - The Covenant's ground-based personnel/arms carrier in the Halo series. *Shinra truck - Final Fantasy VII, a 3 wheeled pickup (single wheel at the rear), presumably with a Mako engine *Shell Cycle - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Sidewinder - Top Gear *The Silver Hornet - a Citroën 2CV, driven by Inspector Clouseau in Revenge of the Pink Panther with extensive cosmetic modifications prone to falling apart *The S.L.O.W - (Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Whatchamajigger) - from the movie The Cat in the Hat *Spectrum Patrole Car P C Captain Scarlet. *Spectrum Pursuit Vehicle P V Captaim Scarlet. *Spider-Mobile - Spider-Man *Super Sport Wagon (in Antarctic Blue, with optional Rally Fun Pack) - National Lampoon's Vacation *The Spy Mobile - From the movie Spy Kids. Able to fly and submerge. *Takuro Spirit - Popular car in an alternate Earth from Stephen King's Dark Tower series *The Tank - Run down, but still tough-as-nails customized full-size van driven by grunge band Mystik Spiral in Daria. *Il Tempo Gigante - designed and driven by Reodor Felgen (English name "Theodore Rimspoke") in the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix") *Thundercougarfalconbird - From Futurama A car that is marketed to men who really do care what other people think about their masculinity. *Turtle Van - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Trovare - expensive but unreliable sports car from 'Europa', from the 1988 US movie It Takes Two *Turbocycle - main form of transportation in the game Snatcher *Turbotraction 1 and Turbotraction 2 - a series of turbine convertible cars in the Franco-Belgian comic strip Spirou et Fantasio *Turismo - Grand Theft Auto series *All Vaillante cars in the French comic book series Michel Vaillant. *VersaTran - manufactured by Zero-One in The Animatrix chapter The Second Renaissance - Part 1 *Wagon Queen Family Truckster (in Metallic Pea) - National Lampoon's Vacation *Wario Car - driven by Wario, first seen in Wario Land 4 *Warthog - featured in the Halo series, it has room for a driver, a passenger, and a gunner on the back. The rear mounted turret comes as a machine gun, tri-barreled rocket launcher, or gauss cannon *Wasabi - a badly designed Japanese car driven by Newton Pulsifer in Good Omens *Weasel - Top Gear *Weasel Wagon - The term used to designate any fantastical car commandeered by Cosmic Weasel *The Wraith - a supernatural but extremely high-tech black car featured in the eponymous film, actually the Dodge M4S show car. It is also the name of the Covenant's heavy hover tank in the Halo series. *Vista-a wizard car company Owns ORION *Yellow Interceptor (the Pursuit Special) - Mad Max 's Australian ' 74 Ford Falcon V8-351ci *Yamura - the series of race cars in the 1966 movie Grand Prix *Zartex - patrol cars in Reflections games Stuntman, DRIV3R and Driver: Parallel Lines. Based on the Dodge Diplomat. Recreational Vehicles *Batboat - Batman *Batcopter - Batman *Batstrike - Batman *Batsub - Batman *Cyclops, "Silent Running"- 4 wheel atv front steering, made for the movie *Klassy Krib, a "fully-loaded" RV - The Simpsons *Flying Machine - Warcraft series *Robby's Jeep - Forbidden Planet, 1956 *EM-50 Urban Assault Vehicle - the "heavily armed RV" from Stripes(actually a mid-1970s GMC Motor Home). *Tornado - Sonic the Hedgehog series Flying cars/personal spacecraft *A-Wing - Star Wars *Beta Romeo - flying car, Futurama *B-Wing - Star Wars *Coruscant Air Taxi - Star Wars series *Dallas' Cab - Bruce Willis' 2259 anti-gravity taxi - The Fifth Element *De Lorean DMC-12 time machine - flying and time travel - Back to the Future movie series *Firehawk - Command & Conquer series *Flubbermobile - altered Model-T Ford - The Absent Minded Professor *Ford Thundercougarfalconbird - flying car, Futurama *Hammerhead - Command & Conquer series *Jedi Starfighter'' - Star Wars *Jet Jammers - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Invisible Plane - Wonder Woman's vehicle *Lambda-class shuttle - ''Star Wars *Mystic Racer - Power Rangers Mystic Force *Naboo N-1 starfighter - Star Wars *Radiant VII - Dtar Wars *Plymouth V'ger - flying car, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Sr. "(The Doom Bringer)"- short-range single-person spacecraft for adults, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Jr. - shorter-range single-person spacecraft for children, Futurama *Spider Machine GP-7 - Spider-Man (tokusatsu) *2019 Spinner - self contained lift - Blade Runner 1982 design by Syd Mead *General Products - Spaceship hulls, Known Space *The Jetsons' car from The Jetsons *Ratchet's homemade rocket from Ratchet & Clank. *Quark's green starfighter and red starfighter from Ratchet & Clank. *Blargian stealth fighter from Ratchet & Clank. *Megacorp starfighter from Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando and Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *Radiant VII'' - Star Wars *Sith Infiltrator - Star Wars *TIE Advanced x1 - Star Wars *TIE Avenger - Star Wars *TIE Boarding Craft - Star Wars *TIE Boat - Star Wars *TIE Bomber - Star Wars *TIE Clutch - Star Wars *TIE Crawler - Star Wars *TIE/D - Star Wars *TIE Defender - Star Wars *TIE/fc - Star Wars *TIE Fighter - Star Wars *TIE/gt - Star Wars *TIE Hunter - Star Wars *TIE Interceptor - Star Wars *TIE Lander - Star Wars *TIE Phantom - Star Wars *TIE Predator - Star Wars *TIE Raptor - Star Wars *TIE/rc - Star Wars *TIE Scout - Star Wars *TIE Scimitar - Star Wars *TIE Shuttle - Star Wars *TIE Transport - Star Wars *TIE V38 - Star Wars *TIE Vanguard - Star Wars *Tri-fighter - Star Wars *TYE Wing - Star Wars *TF Eagle - Power Rangers Time Force *Velocifighters - Power Rangers in Space *Venom - Command & Conquer series *X-TIE - Star Wars *X-Wing - Star Wars *Y-Wing - Star Wars Hovercraft/Anti-gravity vehicles *Hovercraft Cycle - Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Hover MLR - Command & Conquer series *Hovership from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *HoverTek Cycle - Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive *Slingshot - Command & Conquer series *SoroSuub Landspeeder XP-34 - Luke's beat-up 3-engine repulsorlift two-seater in Star Wars: A New Hope *NOD's Banshee-class bomber aircraft(Command & Conquer series) *Galaxy Gliders - Power Rangers in Space *Snowspeeder - Star Wars *Speeder bike - Star Wars *Swoop bike'' - Star Wars *Vulture speederbike, armed with a mine dispenser and a grenade launcher from StarCraft Railroads and trains *Blaine, a suicidal high-tech locomotive that will only reconsider self-destruction if its passengers can stump the CPU with a riddle - Stephen King's The Dark Tower: Wastelands *Hooterville Cannonball from Petticoat Junction *Wrath of Conrail - Futurama *Mack B-Series truck-train hybrid - Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome *Trevelyan's private armoured locomotive - GoldenEye *Doc Brown's hoverconverted steam locomotive - Back to the Future III The Railway Series There are a large number of railway and other 'vehicle' characters in The Railway Series children's books by Rev.W.Awdry. Rather than list them all here individually, they are collated in a set of related articles: * Major Characters (The Railway Series) * Minor Characters (The Railway Series) * Other Characters (The Railway Series) Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is the TV spin-off from The Railway Series. As such, it shares a large number of characters with the original books, but also introduces a vast array of new characters. These, too, are collated in a set of related articles: * Railway Engines * Rolling stock * Non-rail vehicles * People and animals * Minor characters * Movie Characters List of armed vehicles *Airwolf - Armed helicopter in tv series of the same name *Armageddon - Command & Conquer series *Arcticfox - Tank, subject of title in video game *Apocalypse Assault Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 *Astro Cycles - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Astro Megaship - Power Rangers *Astro Megaship Mark 2- Power Rangers *AT-AA - Star Wars *AT-AP - Star Wars *AT-AR - Star Wars *AT-AT - Star Wars *AT-HE - Star Wars *AT-OT - Star Wars *AT-RT - Star Wars *AT-PE - Star Wars *AT-PT - Star Wars *AT-ST - Star Wars *AT-TE - Star Wars *AT-XT - Star Wars *Avatar Warmech - Command & Conquer series *Banshee - Halo Series *Batplane - Batman *Battlecruiser- The Terran's biggest vehicle - StarCraft *Battle Shell Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Batskiboat - Batman Returns *Batwing - Batman *Beam Cannon - Command & Conquer series *Behemoth - Command & Conquer series *Big O - The Big O *Blue Thunder - Armed helicopter in film of the same name *CAP-2 - Star Wars *CC-6 Pitbull - Command & Conquer series *Carrier - Protoss Starship - StarCraft *Clone Juggernaught - huge six-wheeled tank - Star Wars *Devastator - A Scrin ship in the Command & Conquer series. *Devastator - Dune video games *Dino ATVs - Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Disruptor - Command & Conquer series *Dragonforce Vehicle - ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Emperor Overlord - Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour *Flame Tank - Command & Conquer series *Flying Machine - Martian fighter plane - The War of the Worlds *Gatling Tank - ''Command & Conquer: Generals *Gekkou - ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *G-6155 and G-6156 Interceptor - Player driven vehicles in the Spy Hunter video games. *GDI Juggernaught - three barreled artillery walker - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Firestorm '' *Galactic Rover - ''Power Rangers in Space *Harpy - Command & Conquer series *Hawk-Z - Armed helicopter in Choplifter video game *Hunter Gunship - Samus Aran's personal starship - Metroid *Juggernaut M3A - Command & Conquer series *Juggernaut Mk. III - Command & Conquer series *Leman Russ - Huge tank armed with a massive battle cannon and twin heavy bolters - Warhammer 40,000 *Lightning Cruiser - Power Rangers Turbo *Lightspeed Cycles - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *The Mammoth Mark II - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun *Mammoth Tank - Global Defence Initiative's biggest tank - Command & Conquer series *Marveller - Spider-Man (tokusatsu) *Megas - Megas XLR *Megatank - Power Rangers Turbo *Metal Gear 2 - Snake's Revenge *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh - Metal Gear Ac!d² *Metal Gear D - Metal Gear Series *Metal Gear GANDER - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel *Metal Gear KODOQUE - Metal Gear Series *Metal Gear RAXA - Metal Gear Series *Metal Gear RAY - Metal Gear Series *Metal Gear REX - Metal Gear Series *Metal Gear TX-55 - Metal Gear Series *Microwave Tank --''Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour'' *Millennium Falcon'' - Star Wars *Mobile Armor Vehicle Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Mobile EMP Cannon - Command & Conquer series *Mon Calamari cruiser - Star Wars *Nebulon-B frigate - Star Wars *ORCA Assault Craft - Command & Conquer series *Orca Bomber - Command & Conquer series *Orca Fighter - Command & Conquer series *Orca Gunship - Command & Conquer series *Overlord Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals *Predator - Command & Conquer series *Prism Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 *Patrol Cycles - Power Rangers S.P.D. *Planet Express Ship - armed delivery vehicle - Futurama '' *Raider - ''Dune *Raider Buggy - Command & Conquer series *Raptor Cycles - Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Raven - Tank in Stellar 7 video game *Savage Cycles - Power Rangers Wild Force *Scorpion Stinger - Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy *Scorpion Tank - Command & Conquer series *SecuriTech Espo Walker 101 - Star Wars *Shagohod - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Shatterer - ''Command & Conquer series *Shell Sub - '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Skyfox - Fighter Jet, subject of title in video game *Slave I - Star Wars *Specter - Command & Conquer series *SPHA-T - Star Wars *Star Dreadnoughts - Star Wars *Stealth Tank - Command & Conquer series *Star Destroyer - Despite the name, they don't destroy stars - Star Wars *StarFox *Starship Enterprise - armed research ship - Star Trek *Strata Cycle - Power Rangers Time Force *Storm Blaster - ''Power Rangers Turbo *S.W.A.T. Command Truck - Power Rangers S.P.D. *Sv-001 - Cutie- pie- style tank - Metal Slug series *Tantive IV - Star Wars *Tesla tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert series *Tick Tank - A Brotherhood of Nod vehicle that deploys into a turret - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun *Titan - Command & Conquer series *Titan Mk. II - Command & Conquer series *Titan Mk. III - Command & Conquer series *Trike Dune *Toxin Tractor - Command & Conquer: Generals *Time Jet - Power Rangers Time Force *Trans Armor Cycle - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Triceramax Command Center Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Tsunami Cycles - Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Turbo Carts - Power Rangers Turbo *Turtle Blimp - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Tripod - Three- legged Martian fighting machine, armed with a heat-ray - The War of the Worlds *Vector Cycles - Power Rangers Time Force *Vertigo - ''Command & Conquer series *Warhawk *Wolverine - Command & Conquer series *Wraith - Terran starfighter - StarCraft *Landstalker - Ratchet: Deadlocked. Category:Fictional vehicles Fictional Vehicles ja:架空の乗り物一覧